


knock me out

by esctrl



Category: Jackass (Movies) RPF
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fight Club - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esctrl/pseuds/esctrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fight club au</p>
            </blockquote>





	knock me out

Bam’s using the hard concrete below him as a pillow, he tastes blood, and Johnny’s standing over him with an expression as cold as the room. His ears are ringing, the room’s spinning, and Johnny stands tall, breathing loud and heavy.

The little group of friends they have circled around them are silent, deadly silent, the only sound in the room is Johnny’s breathing. 

Still, Bam hasn’t raised his metaphorical white flag yet, so no one is allowed to interfere, no one’s allowed to check and see if Bam’s still breathing, but he is. He pushes himself up on shaky limbs, he feels so small in comparison to Johnny. 

Johnny doesn’t move, he’s as still as a statue, and Bam’s swaying, but he raises his fists and the smile is back on Johnny’s face. His eyes are wide, the teeth in his mouth look a little too sharp than what’s humanly possible, and he’s practically screaming at Bam to hit him. 

So, he does. Bam swings, his knuckles collide with Johnny’s jaw in a closed fist punch, and Johnny’s sent back stumbling a couple of steps. 

It feels good, to have caused this look of shock that’s wiped off Johnny’s face so quick Bam’s not even sure he saw it. Before Bam knows it, the smile’s back and Johnny’s laughing. That wild, almost deranged laugh that always comes from fucking nowhere, maybe it’s meant to scare Bam off, but he stands his ground. 

Johnny hits him again, this time in the stomach, the move so swift that Bam doesn’t even think to block it, and he’s back on the ground. 

~ 

Johnny drives Bam back to his house with one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding his side. Bam had landed a really good punch there at some point during the fight, Johnny looks over at him, chuckles and says, “I think you might’ve broken my fucking ribs,” like it’s an accomplishment. 

Bam’s got his head leaned back against the seat, staring up at every street lamp they pass, and asks without looking at Johnny, “Really?” 

“Yeah,” Johnny breathes the word out with the same amount of amazed humor in his voice, his eyes are back on the road. 

Bam laughs, quietly because it’d hurt too much to do anything more, and says, “Cool.” 

~ 

Johnny offers to walk Bam inside his house, even circles around the car to open the door for him. Bam waves it off, says he’ll be fine, Johnny follows him in the house anyway, an arm slung around his shoulders. 

His mom freaks out as soon as she sees him, starts yelling the second she sees the bloodied bandages and how Bam’s practically doubled over in pain. She wants to know what happened. 

Johnny throws out the lie that Bam got in a fight down at the bar. He lets go of Bam long enough for the kid to wobble over to the couch to sit down, he isn’t even talking to her. 

April asks what happened to Johnny, why is he so beat up, Johnny says he was the one who broke up the fight, landing him a few scrapes and bruises himself. 

She wants Johnny to take Bam to the emergency room, and honestly, this is something Johnny agrees with, but he isn’t so sure that the ER will buy that they got all this to show from some bar fight. He’s not even completely sure April buys it, but she doesn’t ask any questions. 

It’s probably better that way. 

~ 

The next time is nothing if not better, it always is. 

They’re all back in that shitty little basement with dim lighting, after DiCo staggers off into the crowd, bloody and victorious, and someone helps Raab stand up and walks him off somewhere upstairs, Johnny steps forward and motions for Bam to do the same. 

Bam’s still got a few remnants of their last fight, as does Johnny, and when he walks outside of the crowded circle, he hears Ryan put a hundred dollars on Johnny. Bam wants to turn around, make some snide remark about Ryan having confidence in him, but honestly, it’s best not to take his eyes off of Johnny. 

He’s certainly not above attacking someone while their back’s turned. He’ll do anything for a win. 

Johnny’s staring at him head on, his lips curved into a smile, and Bam doesn’t hesitate this time, he takes a breath and hits Johnny as hard as he can. 

~ 

This time, to avoid any of the previous conflict with his mom, Bam books a room at the closest seedy little motel he can find. It’s better for Bam not to come home at all than for April to start realizing that it’s only on certain nights of the week that Bam comes home all bloodied and bruised. It’s better this way. 

It doesn’t even matter that there’s stains in the carpet and that the TV only gets five channels. Bam’s so tired that he’d be fine with sleeping in a gutter somewhere, and yet Johnny has him sitting down on the bed while he sloppily cleans up Bam’s scrapes and cuts with a leftover first aid kit he found in the bathroom. 

He’s cleaning up the mess he made, and going from the bruises and scratches and cuts all littered about on Johnny’s body, Bam considers repaying the favor. 

Johnny dabs at a gash above Bam’s eyebrow that he’d made when he’d slammed Bam’s face down into the concrete floor, his hands are quick and thorough. The only thing keeping Bam from falling asleep on Johnny’s shoulder is the stinging pain that comes from Johnny’s each touch. 

When he’s done, Bam gives him this silent little nod that lets him know he appreciates it, and offers to take care of his scraped knee that keeps bleeding through his jeans. Johnny waves it off, wraps his shirt around it instead. 

Bam’s already asleep by the time Johnny crawls in bed beside him. 

~ 

They wake up the next morning and they fuck. They’re a mess of tangled limbs and tangled sheets and the room smells like sweat and mothballs. Sunlight’s streaming in through the windows, illuminating the dust particles floating about in the room, and neither of them can even be bothered to care what time it is. 

Bam makes Johnny’s busted lip bleed again because he’s kissing him so hard and Johnny mouths over bruises that have turned a deeper shade of purple since last night. 

Sex with Johnny is almost better than fighting him, Bam can’t decide which he’d rather do. 

After it’s over, when they’re both lying beside each other on their backs, staring up at the chipped ceiling, breathing heavily with smiles on their faces, Bam decides he’d probably rather fuck Johnny than fight him. 

Because in some sick, twisted way, Bam loves him. He’s not in love with him, Johnny’s not his fucking soul mate or whatever other romance novel bullshit comes along with loving a person. But, he loves him. 

He loves him enough to beat him senseless every week, hates him enough to do the same thing. He loves him enough to spend a whole morning with him in sweat-soaked sheets, and hates him enough enjoy tasting the blood on his mouth when he kisses him. 

“Fuck,” Johnny breathes. He gasps out the word the same way he does after a fight, and he’s smiling the same way, too. He takes his eyes off the ceiling long enough to glance over at Bam. “You wanna go again?” 

Bam’s exhausted and he hasn’t even caught his breath yet, but he nods anyway.


End file.
